


Female!Minotaur/Male!Reader

by Teratostuff556



Series: Minotaur Stories! [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, I really love Mara, I'm keeping it, Interspecies, Mega Milk, Minotaur - Freeform, Minotaurs, Monster Girl, NSFW, Not slow burn in the slightest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, Straight Sex, You the reader - Freeform, all that jazz, anthropomorphic bull, anyways i digress, clitoral stimulation, huge tits, male and female sex, momster girl, oh also this isn't furry but I'm gonna tag it just in case, omg I wrote momster, she's a minotaur you guys, straight for once, thank you for reading, well really a cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratostuff556/pseuds/Teratostuff556
Summary: Hey all! This is a continuation of my minotaur series. This one will be with Mara, Asteron's older sister, and of course you the reader!
Relationships: Minotaur/Human, monster girl/human boy
Series: Minotaur Stories! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Budding Love

There were more poor than wealthy in your village. Most people assumed you and your sister were on the wealthy side. You had been. But wealth was not exactly infinite, specifically after your parents had been killed tragically by someone who had a personal vendetta against your bloodline. 

But the lord of the Thunderhoof Castle had offered you a safe place to stay. For free, not to mention, though there was a bit of a cost. 

He and his family were minotaurs. 

You'd heard the stories of course, how he supposedly kidnapped and raped a young woman several years ago and more recently a young man. But you'd already caught one of the assassins they'd sent after you lurking around your house. Your sister was just barely an adult, and she had so much going for her. 

So the decision was made to leave the village and live with the Thunderhoofs.

The trek was relatively short, especially because there was a path which you'd never noticed before. Your sister had gone with you quite willingly, she had wanted to go and meet the minotaurs. You thought this was rather strange. 

Upon approaching the castle, there was a tall, curvy woman standing in the gardens. 

"Excuse me, miss, do you happen to be a servant of the lord of this castle?" you asked as politely as your nerves would allow. 

She had apparently not heard you in the slightest until you spoke, and she turned around quickly. She was holding a watering can in her hands and clutched it to her chest. 

"Me?" 

You took a moment to observe her. She was tall, about as tall as you were which took you off guard. Her hair was jet black with bangs in the front, coming down in two messy braids. Her eyes were perhaps the most interesting, they were amber, almost golden, and had the most beautiful glow to them. 

Indeed the most interesting for sure were the two bull horns on the top of her head, just barely peeking out through her hair. 

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry." 

She smiled nervously. "Oh, no, I'm his daughter. I'm Mara. But you must be looking for my father, Zurgas Thunderhoof, right? I'll take you to see him." 

You recalled thinking then that if she was his daughter, she must have more bull features. You could imagine that they'd been under her dress. Little hidden treasures that perhaps you'd someday discover. Perhaps a tail, and long, bull legs. Maybe she could produce milk like a cow. Maybe she would moo if you railed her hard enough…

Your mind wandered subconsciously before you noticed you were in the main hall of the castle, standing before the Lord Zurgas Thunderhoof. 

"Ahh, pleasure to meet you. I presume you are the two humans that I have been expecting?" 

"Yes, Milord," you sister said softly, barely eighteen but full of courage. 

"Mara, did you tidy the guest room like I asked you to?" he asked the tall lady. You catalogued her name. 

"Yes father." 

"Could you show these two to their room?" 

"N-No," she said after a moment's hesitation, "That's the room that Nadia is staying in." 

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot!" he said. He furrowed his eyebrows in embarrassment and exchanged a glance with Mara.

"Is everything alright?" you asked, getting mildly nervous that he'd kick you out. 

He cleared his throat. "Y-Yes," he said. "I unexpectedly had a family friend move in with us, and she is staying in the room that I had originally planned to give to you two…" 

"Father, they could stay in my room if you would allow it," Mara piped up suddenly. 

"There isn't enough space for three people," he said. "And Aster already has a roommate." 

"She could stay with Nadia," Mara suggested. 

So the plan was set in place. You would stay in a room with Mara, and your sister would stay in a room with a family friend. It made you nervous to be without her, but there was nothing you could really do. and she seemed excited to see another minotaur. 

You were comforted by the fact that you were not the only nervous one there. Mara seemed to be quite nervous to share a room with you - which made sense. You were first and foremost a stranger, not to mention a man a few years older than her by the looks of things, not to mention a human. But you gave it your all to make her feel safe, keeping your distance strictly professional while maintaining chivalrous, opening doors for her, escorting her up and down stairs… Actually, you could have gotten used to treating her that way. She seemed to enjoy it almost as much as you did. It eased the anxieties about your sister just a little. 

Once she reached her room, she immediately began preparing a small cot on the floor which you assumed was for you. 

"Milady, I could have easily prepared that myself when tonight came about," you said. 

Her eyes searched you in a slow calculation. "Oh!" She laughed softly. "This is for me, you are my guest. You must sleep in the bed, sir." 

You felt horrified for a moment. "I refuse to sleep in your bed, miss. it's your bed after all, besides, a man sleeping in a woman's bed while she sleeps on the floor… That's just not right. I insist." 

"Are you quite sure?" she asked, her wonderful, rosy cheeks growing ever warmer. 

"I am completely sure. You allowing me to rest in your chambers alone puts me eternally in your debt after what my kind has done." 

She went quite red. "Oh, well, I never experienced anything but kindness, really. But thank you regardless." 


	2. Easy, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mara gets a little overexcited.

When it came time to sleep, it was most intriguing to try and come to a logical conclusion which state you should sleep in. On the one hand, you doubted she would be looking at you much anyway; you could probably sleep naked. Having said that, if anyone were to walk in… But it was ever so hot, and you were sweating from your travels, so ultimately you opted to sleep naked. 

"Do you have any qualms with me sleeping undressed?" you asked. "It's so hot in the country." 

Her face went shades of red, but she shook her head. It was good to see her affected at least a little by you. 

"No, not at all. But what if someone walks in?" She answered her own question by locking her door. "There. No one can get in now to see you undressed." 

"What about you?" 

She again flushed thoroughly. "Then I shall put the lights out before we undress, that way neither of us should see the other." 

"Are you sleeping undressed as well?" you asked, your mind going wild. 

All you could think about were those curves, the slender sling of her waist that you longed to wrap your arms around, perhaps dance a little with her… 

"Yes, I believe so. It's so hot today. Besides, I wouldn't want you to feel left out, so I'll sleep naked as well." She gave you a confident smile. 

There was something painfully arousing about her naïvité, it made you feel a bit disgusted at yourself but ultimately delighted. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her… But you still came to the conclusion that you'd feel bad getting off to her without her knowing. 

This started to prove difficult as soon as she blew the lights out and the moonlight shone into her room, illuminating her nude form with the moon beams. She indeed had a tail, and sturdy bull's legs that were black but speckled white. You thought for a moment that perhaps this was too good of a moment to be sentimental, but she was actually quite beautiful. No, not just beautiful. She was genuinely gorgeous. She looked like a goddess in the moonlight, breasts falling lazily with the rising and falling of her breathing, waist twisted slightly so you could not fully see her front, half gazing at you with something almost akin to lust, and those legs… Truly she was a sight to behold. 

Then at that point you could not help but get hard, your aching member was moved with emotion. You tugged off your dirty clothes that you could hardly think about. The cool breeze felt nice to your heated cock and nearly made it twitch. Then you could feel her full attention on you. 

Her eyes traveled down your abdomen to your cock, and it suddenly struck you - she'd never seen a man in his full glory before. And she seemed hungry for it. Her tail wagged back and forth continuously, and she bit her lip obscenely, eyeing you. She wanted to get bred. She wanted you to breed her. 

But you'd not give in so easily. 

You wondered if she could feel the tangible tension in the air as you laid in her bed, the sweet, feminine scent of her fused with her pillows and sheets. 

"Goodnight, milady." 

Perhaps not even one minute passed and you had fallen asleep. You were truly exhausted, and had been for the past week. You'd been keeping guard for the past several days with little to no sleep in between. Having a safe place to rest your head was almost too good to be true. 

It had been a comfortable yet dreamless sleep; whether it had actually been dreamless you couldn't really tell, just that there was nothing in your mind when you awoke to a soft sound. You lusted for sleep once more, but another sound occurred as you lay motionless and silent. And another. 

And another. 

And another, until you realized those sounds were coming from the floor beside you. They were in fact Mara. Perhaps she was cold and could not find another blanket, you mused, but decided to wait for a moment. If she awoke to you trying to cover her up, she might get the wrong idea. You rested still. 

"Human…" came a small pant, and for a moment you wondered if she was perhaps ill. 

Then a wet sound came from her, and you understood. She was pleasuring herself. 

She had waited until you fell asleep to pleasure her tight, virgin cunt, no doubt thinking about you from the sounds of things, fingering herself probably for the first time by the sounds of things… 

But the sounds were mildly pained, they didn't sound pleasurable at all. There was no doubt of what she was doing, undoubtedly trying to push through the discomfort, and while that was slightly endearing, the sound of her in pain was heartbreaking. You cycled through a few options and ultimately settled on turning over. 

"Mara," you said softly, surveying her in the moonlight. 

She gasped and fumbled with the blanket, but she had not even stopped what she was doing. "Human," she exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd wake, this is so embarrassing…" 

You climbed down, keeping your distance still. Despite the circumstances, you didn't want to press and make her uncomfortable 

"Milady, that's alright, but you sounded hurt." 

Suddenly she hiccupped and you found that she was crying a little, still working her fingers inside of herself. 

"I'm sorry, I've never done it before. I'm twenty, I can't believe I've never…" 

You pulled the sheets back slowly, gauging her reaction. "Mara, let me." 

"W-What? You want to pleasure me?" Her eyes were wide and she began to tremble. 

"Only if you'd like me to. I don't want you hurting. But first, let's dry those tears, my dear." 

You pulled her fingers out of her slowly and she seemed relieved. Then you dried her tears and she was almost calm. 

"I'm sorry I got so worked up," she said, drying the last of her sorrows. 

"It's alright, now let me," you said softly, ghosting a hand over her soft, soft thigh. 

"Alright," she said hesitantly, bracing herself for the discomfort again. 

But to her surprise, you did not even slip a finger into her yet, but rather experimented with the swollen lips of her cunt. She made a small sound, and it did not sound pained in the slightest. 

"Milady, you have to ease into it," you explained. 

Of course you'd been with other women in the past, but Mara was already a completely different dialect of women. 

She nodded softly and laid her head down on the pillow, letting her legs fall open lazily. You could get a perfect view of her pussy this way. A small black thatch of hair like a cloud hid it from the front, but from this angle you could see almost into her. 

You thumbed gently at her clit, rubbing in slow circles so as not to overwhelm her. She covered her mouth and tried to keep quiet, it was after all the dead of night, but ultimately failed. It was adorable to see her fail to keep her composure. 

"Try covering your face with a pillow," you suggested, seeing her struggle. 

She turned over and buried her face into it, but she could not keep herself still. She kept squeezing her legs shut. 

You pulled her into your arms so she could nestle into your shoulder, nice and spread open and unable to accidentally close her legs, nice and safe, content, comfortable. 

"Much better," she said, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. 

You then slowly slid your pointer finger into her tight, warm cunt, causing her to cry out in response. You stroked her hair gently, whispering soft praises in her ears. You hadn't noticed that they'd been covered in fur, but it was adorable nonetheless. They appeared to be much more sensitive than human ears as well, and long like that of a cow. You rubbed them softly too, relaxing her body gently so you could proceed with fingering her. This inevitably worked, and you could move a little faster and deeper. 

"You feel so nice stretched around my finger," you whispered lowly in her ear, "I wonder how you'd feel around my cock..."

This seemed to have a good effect, you decided that as she whimpered. 

"P-Please, won't you take me?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"No, my dear. You're worked up, I don't want to do anything you'll regret," you whispered, and by the spasming of her insides around your fingers you could tell she was close. 

"I promise I won't regret it," she insisted, but you shook your head as you got her to reach climax. 

Her juices dripped down your fingers when you pulled out of her, her pussy gaping momentarily at the lost. You gave her button a few strokes experimentally. 

"This is enough for tonight, don't you think?" you suggested, rubbing her stomach soothingly. 

"Y-Yes," she panted, clearly worn out. 

You climbed back into bed with a soft smile. "Goodnight, Miss Mara." 


	3. A Harmless Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a little carried away, all on accord of Mara's sneaky plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! Maybe I can keep this up at least a little, lol.

The sun woke you up, warning you perhaps of the heat that was inevitably going to happen. You felt eyes on you once more, but not the lusting eyes you'd felt the night before. They were warm, affectionate. Loving, maybe. 

"Good morning, Miss Mara," you said softly, pulling the blankets off of you. 

She stood by her dressers, still in the nude, eyeing you gently like a little cloud. "A-Ah, good morning, sir." 

"How are you feeling?" you asked, scanning the room for your clothes. 

"A little sore," she admitted. 

You nodded. "That's normal, it was your first time having anything in that tight little channel of yours." 

You could see her ears droop suddenly. "Have you taken many virginities before?" 

"No, only once." 

Bitter memories suddenly wracked your body. The girl you'd loved, the girl who'd loved you, who had your virginity and and she you. She'd passed though, and it had been several weeks since you'd even thought about her. She died nearly ten years ago. You'd gotten good at suppressing those memories. 

"Really?" Shock rampaged her face. "You seemed very experienced though." 

"Yes, I had a very close relationship with someone about ten years ago." 

There was a tangible feeling of awkwardness in the air, and a pregnant pause. She was eager to change the subject. 

"Your clothes are drying. We don't have any others for you, so, you'll have to stick around in my room I suppose." 

"Really? Who washed them?" You glanced at the mirror, noticing suddenly how it overlooked the bed. 

"I did," she said. "I got up early and wanted to wash them so you'd have something to wear." 

"You washed them naked?"

The image filled your mind, Mara up to her knees in perhaps a hot spring, hair wet and spilling down her shoulders, washing clothes that you'd stained with her come...

"N-No! Heavens no, I was just about to get dressed when I noticed you waking. I must have woken you with the door." 

You were glad for the change in atmosphere. "Well don't let me keep you. You're surely hungry after last night." 

"A little, but my brother's lover usually makes breakfast. He enjoys it so, and we never have any quarrels about it since he's such a good cook." She smiled softly with fondness. 

"Your brother's lover is a man?" you asked, not in disgust, but rather interest. 

"A-Ah, yes. They won't be able to have any children, but they're still very happy together." She gauged your feelings, but to her relief, you smiled. 

"I'm very glad that they're happy together. Is he human?" 

She nodded. "Yes. He moved in last midsummer, around this time actually. They've been together ever since." 

You smiled. "I should like to meet him someday." 

"I was worried you would not be accepting of them," she said nervously. 

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Aren't we past the era of 'normal' relationships? If two males should like to get married, or two girls, or anything. They should be allowed. Or any species." 

She grinned. "I'm glad we can agree." 

Your attention came to the fact that she was still undressed for whatever reason, and that you also were. "Nobody asked about last night, did they? No one heard?" 

"N-No, I think it's fine." She was clearly still very embarrassed about that entire ordeal. "Thank you, by the way." 

"Really, there's no need to thank me, I was happy to help. Actually… should you ever need help like that again, I encourage you to ask me," you flirted. 

Her cheeks went scarlet. "But what will I do in return?" 

"You can do the same for me." 

She swallowed nervously. "But how?" 

You were already starting to get a little hard and you grinned. "Come sit between my legs and I can show you if you'd like." 

She nervously strode over to the bed, kneeling between your thighs. "Now what?" she stammered. 

"Take your hand like this, and gently touch it like that," you explained, shifting on the bed to give her more room. 

Her face was flushed deeply and you could smell her sweet scent of arousal, not to mention her tail was going wild. She took your semi soft member in her hands and slowly rubbed at it, causing a low groan of pleasure to roll out from your lips. She was a little inexperienced, but her hands were smooth and soft and you wanted to make her see how good of a job she was doing. You'd been pent up for more than a week and the night before hadn't helped matters any. 

"Good job, love," you said, kissing her shoulder gently. 

It wasn't even that it felt particularly good - though it did - it was more the fact that  _ she _ was doing it. Because it was her, it felt incredible. You couldn't really figure out why specifically your mind clung to her so much. Perhaps it was because you'd been over tired. But whatever the reason, you were quickly falling head over heels. 

But you wanted to take this slow. 

"Am I doing alright?" she asked nervously. 

You kissed her once again. "Love, you're doing wonderfully." She hit a sensitive spot and you groaned. "Just like that, dear..." 

She pressed a gentle kiss to your tip as she jerked you, falling into a steady pace. It was not quite a blowjob, but it felt divine nonetheless. Kiss after kiss after kiss… Soon your balls were tensing and you could feel that wonderful warmth, your dick began to pulse. You gripped the sheets as hot come started spilling down her hands. 

Whilst you were in the aftershocks, she hesitantly licked some off of her hand. The action was nothing but vulgar, yet somehow she was completely naïve and innocent about it. 

"It tastes exactly the way you smell…" she said softly. 

"Right, you must have a sensitive nose." You chuckled. "Do I smell good or bad?" 

"Good, very good." 


	4. Evangeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter, only feelings. :'( Bittersweet at the end. Porn in upcoming chapters though. :)

Several days had passed in that manner, nothing more, nothing less. You justified it by saying it was just two friends helping each other out, but you knew that wouldn't satisfy either of you for very long. Nor would it fool her father, who you realized may become a pressing threat. 

Specifically you thought of this when he sparked conversation with you over breakfast. He was a generally kind person, serious, calm, but gentle. 

"Yes, those towers have been closed off for years. I'm not sure I've ever been in them. I believe they were closed off before I was born," he said over a bowl of oatmeal. 

"Why were they down?" you asked. 

"Mm, because there was only him living there. My grandfather was hunted, I never met him. This was before I was born, see." 

You nodded. "I see." 

"The problem is that we're running low on space. We have a lot of rooms but not many dedicated to sleeping. If perhaps a few of us could gather ourselves and work on one of the towers while the season is still warm, we could give the tower to you and your sister." 

You wondered if he knew the things you'd been doing to his daughter, and perhaps if that was the reason for him wanting to separate you two. Whatever the reason, to have an entire tower just to split between you and your sister… 

But that wasn't the end of it. There were several towers. not to mention completely abandoned wings of the castle, a dungeon which you would not know about until later, and many other secrets. You could likely have an entire tower to yourself if you worked diligently. 

However, this was not entirely about greed. It was not that you wanted a very large place to own, but more the fact that it would be separated enough for you to have some proper privacy with Mara. 

So the work was tallied up between you, Asteron and his lover. Your sister wanted desperately to help, but you would not allow it. 

"Sister dear, if anything should happen to you…" 

With a pout, she agreed not to set foot into the forgotten towers until you had made sure it was safe. But she would be cooking for you, she insisted upon this. You thought it was endearing. Besides, she and Mara could perhaps bond. 

To your surprise, you were greeted by only Mara when you arrived at the tower. She was dressed somewhat sparsely, but you could imagine it was to help her be able to move around while you cut down vines and anything else lurking in the tower. You guessed that with breasts as large as that, trying to do physical activity in a corset would be tiresome. Potentially harmful. Likely painful, you realized. 

Ahh, but wouldn't it be nice to rub them better? To soothe her aches? Maybe you could soothe your ache between them, sandwich your cock between her chest… 

"Where are the others?" she asked with a smile. 

"I have no idea. I assumed they'd be here by now," you said, veering your mind off course for just a moment. 

"Then I suppose it's just us," you mused. 

You began to work in silence, the only noise was the sounds of exertion from cutting down vines by the dozens for a great many minutes. 

"Who was she?" she suddenly asked. 

You didn't stop working. "Who was who?" 

"The girl, you know, the one you spoke of a while ago. The girl you were with ten years ago. What happened to her?" 

She had stopped working long before you had, and you froze up. What was she? She was special, she was magical, she was wonderful. She was the light of your life. She was your future. She was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. She was your fiancée. She was going to nother your children. 

"She was my lover," you said softly. "And I loved her." 

"What happened to her?" she asked in a dull voice, nearly a whisper. 

"She got very sick and didn't make it. We were so young then, only fifteen, we had only been together for a year when she passed. We were barely adolescents. I knew her my whole life." 

"Tell me about her," she encouraged. 

You took a hesitant breath. "Well, she was kind, kinder than anyone I ever met, and she had these big, brown eyes…" You glanced up at Mara, who was looking up at you with these bright, golden eyes, and you swallowed nervously. "We met when we were only infants, and we became friends since before I can remember. We always planned to get married, even way back then."

Her eyes were dimmed with tears, only a few, but it still hurt your heart. "And then she passed?" 

You nodded grimmly. "Yes. She died of consumption when we were fifteen." 

"What was her name?" 

You drew a shallow breath forming in your throat. "Evangeline." 

The tower had a dull echo and seemed to amplify the reaction this drew from Mara. "I think that if you still love her, you two are still married." 

You'd never really thought about it that way. This soothed you slightly. 

Later that night, when the tower was mostly opened up, you still could not help but think about her. Eve was your all. But that was almost ten years ago, and maybe it was time to move on. 

You looked up at the twinkling stars. Evangeline was surely looking down on you. 

"Human!" Mara called your name from across the yard. She waved you over. "It's so cold, you'll catch a chill!" 

Surely Evangeline was looking down on Mara.


End file.
